Stars Can Burn Even You
by Cress Dreiser
Summary: I hate them. What? The stars, Kudo. Oneshot


"Eh? Haibara, what's with you today," asked a confused Conan. "It's like you've dropped the ball and chain act."

Ai tried _really_ hard not to let him affect her happy mood. "Idiot." She murmered.

He rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, just asking." Conan reached across the table for another peeled orange.

"Those are for Professor Agasa."

"Ah, he won't mind if I take a few."

_Smack!_

"Ouch! Where'd that flyswatter come from?"

"Thin air."

"…"

"Hmph. Amazing. I've stopped the orange bandit and managed to shut him up at the same time."

"You know, there's always a less painful to do that."

"Really, now?"

"Yup."

"…I think I prefer the flyswatter. Smashed bug guts on your hand is a bonus."

"Aw, yuck! Haibara, that's disgusting!"

"Heh, now it occurs to you? And don't forget to use soap."

"Ew…hey, does my hand still stink?"

"Hey! Get your hand out of my face. I am _not_ smelling your hand."

"What? I washed it already. C'mon, just a sniff. I wanna know if it still smells."

"Kudo, stop it, or I swear I'll throw you out the door."

"Be nice…I'm a guest."

"You're only here to watch the meteor shower. Hurry up to the observatory already."

"You're not coming with me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I hate stars."

"Oh…well, I'll see you later then…are you sure you don't want to come?"

"…"

"Haibara?"

"Forget it. It's nothing."

"Hey, wait up!"

"What time is this starting anyway?"

"Um…1:14 am."

"No way…I'm not staying up here this long."

"Aw, come on, Haibara…please?"

"Forget it. I need to look into something. Maybe even rediscover the Jekyll and Hyde formula."

"Stay with me, Haibara, I'm afraid of the dark."

"…Nice try."

_Thump._

"Kudo! What's the meaning of this?"

"I told you I didn't want to watch it by myself…"

"That doesn't give you the right to tackle people…"

"…"

"…"

…

"Do you plan on getting off me anytime soon?"

"Not until the meteor shower's over."

"You idiot, they say it could take up to five days."

"Make yourself comfortable?"

"…"

_Rustle. Rustle._

"Hey, what—Now, what do you think you're doing, Kudo?"

"Following my own advice."

"I'm not your futon."

"Of course, you're not. I would never think of you that way. Hey, Haibara, lean over a bit. Your elbow's really sharp."

"Who asked you? Get off of me already."

"No way. You'd run away as soon as I did."

"Who'd blame me?"

"Be a good girl and watch the stars, Haibara."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Hmm?"

"I'm older than you."

"No thanks to your pill you're not."

"…I'm working on it, okay?"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry…Just—don't strain yourself, okay?"

"Sure…"

"Wow! Check it out, Haibara. A star's falling. Quick! Make a wish before it disappears!"

"I hate them."

"What?"

"The stars, Kudo.

"They shine so brightly in that sea of darkness…playing with humans. They sparkle and mock you, looking down on you always. They have humans begging at them to grant their wishes, but they never do. They humor us, giving what we want from time to time. Then, we find out our wish wasn't so great at all. Not at all."

"Haibara…"

"I hate the stars, Kudo. I hate them with all my heart."

"You…you idiot."

"Huh?"

"Malice doesn't suit you, not at all. Please, don't."

"The stars are mine to ha—mmph."

Haibara looked wide-eyed up at him. "Kudo? Why did you do that?"

He smiled. "Maybe they're humoring me. Are you going to slap me and make me think my wish wasn't so great after all?"

She smiled with him. "No. I hate the stars, remember? I won't give them what they want."

"Eh? Your malice is actually good for something?"

"Hey, keep going on like that, and I really will slap you."

"Umm…hey, it's starting!"

Ai looked up to the sky where streaks of light tore through it. "It's beautiful."

"I know what you mean…I keep wanting to reach out and grab one."

Ai looked amused. "Well, why not? No else is around to see you grasping at air."

Conan smiled. "Nah. That would mean I had to let go of you."

Her smile fell. "They say stars are made from the dreams of others. Aren't you going to chase after yours?"

"Like, I said Haibara. That would mean I had to let go of you." He ignored the falling stars and looked at her instead with a lopsided smile. "And I'm afraid you'd never come back."

Her eyes widened. "You don't mean that…Kudo, you idiot…"

"Better your idiot than a fool." He smiled bitterly. "Even the stars can burn you."

She nodded and looked up at the sky. "They're cruel, those stars."

"Always."

"Kudo, I'm thirsty. Let me up will you?"

"Nuh uh. No chance. I know a way to cure your thirst without letting you go."

"Really? Did you bring a bottle of water up?"

"Nope, but I'm sure I can think of something."

**A/N:** I've been gone for quite a while, haven't I? xD I'm really sorry for not informing you all that I'd be gone for…a very, very long time. –sweatdrop- Well, I'm back and eager to write out more one shot stories. Yeah…I'm not sure I can finish anything if it's not a short thing. X.x I'll do my best to finish the ones I've started though…

Well! I really liked how this one came out. –grins- It seems a bit too fast paced without writing in their actions, but I'm sure you can figure out what happened. –winks-


End file.
